<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>只是今晚 by GinnySue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371701">只是今晚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue'>GinnySue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他看着她的时候，觉得自己像个变态的老男人。但是他忍不住。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>只是今晚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/759675">Just Tonight</a> by PotentialTempest.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        他看着她的时候，觉得自己像个变态的老男人。但是他忍不住。</p><p>        她在厨房里走动，臀部左摇右摆，偶尔还会低声唱歌。她那漂亮的小嘴唇向上翘起，露出微笑、坏笑或露齿笑。她仰起头，放声大笑。她每次经过镜子时，都会停下来照一照。</p><p>        他真想知道，她看到镜子里面的自己时在想什么。他想知道她是否在想“天啊，你真漂亮”或者“我今早到底对自己做了什么？”</p><p>        他不知道，当她看着自己时，她说的是：“汤姆说得对。你和荡妇一样。有那么多更漂亮、更苗条的女孩。为什么会有人想要你？他为什么会想要你？”</p><p>        当然，她想的那个“他”不是哈利，不再像以前那样了。而是对她着迷的那个男人。</p><p>        每次吃饭时，他们都会看向彼此。谁也没有注意到对方的目光。其他人也没有注意到。他们的注意力都放在战争上。它比这两个人更值得担心。他们只是在其他人都出去工作时，能安全地待在总部的人。</p><p>        所以下个星期格里莫广场只剩下他们两个了。他不知道他该怎么办。他觉得他控制不了自己。</p><p>        他试着告诉自己，他的年龄足以做她的父亲了。没用。实际上，她比十四岁要成熟。她很久以前就不是孩子了。在她一年级的时候，她的天真和自尊就都消失了。</p><p>        当然，她的家人没有意识到这一点。从外表上来看，她很快乐，有点傲慢，做什么都自信满满。</p><p>        哈，这就是她的目的。</p><p>        不过西里斯看得出来。当有人询问她的意见时，她的眼神好像在说，无论她说什么都是错的。她只会在她觉得没人注意的时候低声唱歌。</p><p>        这些都是让他意识到的重要迹象。他知道这很陈词滥调，但他在她身上看到了自己。用傲慢来掩盖不安全感，不断交朋友，让自己觉得被需要。</p><p>        他发现他想让她停止这样。他想抱着她，直到一切都过去，听她说话，直到伤口开始消失，然后吻去她的泪水。</p><p>        西里斯坐在厨房里，喝着一杯火焰威士忌。这些天来，他似乎就是这样做的。当他意识到他最后的念头是“我想陪着她变老”，他觉得难以置信。</p><p>        他从来没有这样想过哪个女性。从来没有。他有过最接近的想法是“莉莉和詹姆斯一起变老时，我也想陪着他们”。不完全一样。</p><p>        初看吉妮维娅——她不是金妮，不完全是——让他想起了莉莉。红发，漂亮，聪明，烈性子。但是除了这些基本特征外，她们并不十分相似。</p><p>        他很高兴。他不希望莉莉的翻版最后和詹姆斯的翻版在一起。想到这里，西里斯畏缩了一下。他应该希望他的教子得到幸福。但是，对于吉妮维娅·韦斯莱来说，哈利太天真纯洁了。是的，是的。这是他的理由。</p><p>        他担心他可以为每一个错误的想法、言辞或行为找到理由。但是他可以，他也这样做了。</p><p>        比如现在。</p><p>        “只是今晚。”他轻声对她说，她点了点头。只是今晚，没人会知道。虽然不是最好的理由，但至少现在说得过去。</p><p>        他们都看了看厨房，好像在检查是否有人偷听。没有。他们知道，在这栋被上帝遗弃的房子里只有他们俩了。</p><p>        但是他们仍然检查了。</p><p>        因为这是错的。大错特错，他想。但是他不能拒绝她。</p><p>        一小时前，她就上床睡觉了。她现在又回来了，她告诉他，她做了噩梦，无法独自入睡。她在说谎，但躺在别人怀里总是让她觉得好受些。</p><p>        “我今晚可以睡在你的床上吗？”她睁大眼睛说，如果他不知道，还会以为她很天真。但是那双眼睛看到的东西比大多数人都多……她只有十四岁，棕色眼睛下潜藏着恶魔。</p><p>        她只有十四岁，就这样向一个年近四十的前科犯主动献身：他杀过人，也差点被杀。</p><p>        这双眼睛将是我毁灭的原因，他看着她想。</p><p>        她看着他铁灰色的虹膜，也在想同样的事情。她喜欢认为她在他的眼睛里看到的炽热的激情：喜欢认为那是她放在里面的。</p><p>        “只是今晚。”他又低声说道。</p><p>        他们都知道这是谎言，但是谎言能让他们在这样的冷夜保持温暖。</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>        距离那天晚上已经差不多快一年了。金妮所有梦想成真的第一晚。自从一年级以来，这是第一晚她睡着的时候，脑海里没有汤姆·里德尔的脸。那天晚上，她躺在她梦中之人的怀抱里，心满意足地睡着了。</p><p>        在他之前，她的梦——或者说是噩梦——中之人——是一个邪恶、擅于操纵的混蛋。</p><p>        不过现在……现在，她的心里只有西里斯·布莱克，甚至是在她寻找其他伴侣，试图忘记他的时候。他的笑声，他的微笑，他的眼睛。他的触碰，他的激情。</p><p>        前往霍格沃茨的前一晚，她睡在他的床上。他们在一起的最后一晚。他们都知道不能再这样下去了。现实如同砖头，劈头盖脸地砸向他们，但他们没有掉一滴眼泪。至少，是对方还在的时候。</p><p>        那天晚上，他们的做爱长久而缓慢，但同时又是狂热而激情的。</p><p>        那天晚上，他们睁着眼睛做爱，记住每一个细节，每一个细微的动作。她永远记得他们一起移动时，他发出的声音。</p><p>       </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>        但是现在西里斯死了。十五岁的吉妮维娅·韦斯莱，失去了她的人生挚爱。她不像哈利那样，第一反应是要查看帷幔的另一边。不，她只想扑过去与他相见。</p><p>        她每次靠近魔法部时，都不得不克制想去找他的冲动。</p><p>        她知道他死了。但她也知道，在他死后，无论他去了哪里，他都在等她。</p><p>        不幸的是，她也知道他会希望她继续她的人生。他会希望她再找一个情人。如果西里斯·布莱克知道他的爱人孤独寒冷地度过了一个夜晚，他会受不了的。</p><p>        所以她继续人生之路。</p><p>        他们没有一个人能接近他的标准。迪安·托马斯、科林·克里维、安东尼·戈德斯坦、布雷斯·扎比尼……甚至是德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特。</p><p>        再也没有男人能让她满足。她需要的是西里斯·布莱克，而他是独一无二的。</p><p>        但是她如他所愿。她再也没有独自过夜。</p><p>        不过，她假装。在她的心里，他们都有着乌黑的头发和性感的眼睛。</p><p>        她再也不会睁开眼睛做爱了。</p><p>       </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>「完」</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>